


Quiet Night In

by tiasworld93



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiasworld93/pseuds/tiasworld93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Foggy's by himself when he's lonely and horny. Foggy makes a purchase for such an evening, and Matt comes home to a very nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> For the following kink meme prompt:
> 
> After the events of series one, Matt and Foggy finally get their shit together and start dating. Everything's going awesomely, they're happier than they've ever been, but when a crime wave hits Hell's Kitchen Matt's late nights get later than ever and they're having a hard time managing to spend any "quality time" together other than a few hastily given handjobs/blowjobs.
> 
> Being the sexual being he is and knowing how important Matt's vigilante-ing is to him, Foggy decides to take matters into his own hands. This leads to him buying himself a few sex toys, just for nights when he's really missing Matt and wants something more than his own hands. Not a big deal, right, so one night when Matt goes out and Foggy's feeling particularly lonely, he decides to indulge himself in a little alone time. 
> 
> This leads to Matt, who's missing Foggy to, coming back early and finding Foggy sobbing Matt's name as he fucks himself silly with one of his favorite dildos.
> 
>  
> 
> Un-betaed, and written by someone who is not well acquainted with either penises or prostates, so sorry if it's not quite right.

Matt is rarely there all night. Foggy has accepted this, though he doesn’t have to be happy about it.

A few times Matt leaves once he’s asleep, but more often than not Matt leaves and Foggy watches TV or reads for a while before going to bed. He tried staying up a few times, but he needs at least 6 hours per night, 8 is better. A tired Foggy is a grumpy Foggy, which doesn’t exactly make for a harmonious office.

Matt’s nocturnal activities don’t actually have much of a dampener on their sex life most of the time- frankly getting off when they occasionally shower together, or having sex of an evening on the couch is quite enough.

However, just occasionally Foggy feels a little lonely. And horny. Mostly horny, to be honest. He’s in his late twenties (just about), for God’s sake- his dick occasionally reverts to being a teenager for a while, or at least chooses to remind him that he’s in his sexual prime.

It’s on one particularly horny evening that he’s browsing online, and beings to consider sex toys. He’s used one with a partner once or twice (yes, Marci, but not just her, ok? Foggy would like to make it clear that he’s had adventurous sex with people other than Marci, thank you), but never solo. Between the aforementioned adventurous sex with ladies, the couple of guys, and more recently Matt, he’s well aware of the wonders of the prostate. That’s how he ends up looking at a page of dildos, vibrators, and prostate stimulators. Then he sees an ad for their selection of Avengers themed items and, well, he clicks.  
It’s partly curiosity, and partly because have you seen those people? Perfect fantasy material, particularly in combination. Foggy very occasionally feels bad about relegating heroes who are doubtless interesting people in their own right to wank material, but generally he thinks about Cap’s strength and Hawkeye’s arms.

So, point is, superhero themed sex toys. He’s deeply amused by the idea of effectively shoving the American flag up your ass, but he’s looking at the Hawkeye g-spot vibrator (“hits the target every time”) and wondering if they have a p-spot version, when he notices both the prices and the time. Right, shower, bed, and a leisurely wank, not necessarily in that order. He bookmarks the page and closes his laptop, wishing for a few more well-paying cases.

**

It’s a few weeks later that he remembers the page and goes back. This time there’s a banner at the top of the page, declaring “New in! More superheroes!”. It turns out to be mostly fictional superheroes and Iron Patriot, but then he spots one. A red one. It’s roughly a rabbit style, in a mixture of dark red and black, but instead of ears they’re designed to look like small horns.  
He’d read an article recently about how rabbits can be equally effective on people with a penis, so there’s no hesitation. Screw money. A few minutes later he’s ordered his first sex toy, and it feels slightly inevitable that it’s Daredevil themed…

**

It arrives about a week and half later, discretely unmarked. He gets it out, pops the batteries in, and tries out the buzz on his hands. Then it gets popped in his underwear drawer, since Matt and Karen are coming over for “we’ve got more than 1 paying client at the same time” celebratory takeout.

The cases end up being rather busy, and Matt is actually around more in the evening, since the organised crime groups are quiet and he’s acknowledged the body’s need for sleep in order to have a successful legal brain. So they actually have fairly regular sex for a while there, and it’s great.

So when Matt’s nightlife gets busy again after a few weeks, Foggy is once again alone in the late evening. One of these evenings it occurs to him that he has a new toy that he hasn’t tried yet.

He heads to bed, pushing the covers back and stripping.

He lets his mind wander, thinking about Matt coming back in his suit (what? He looks hot in it!), and pushing Foggy onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. He goes for a nipple rub first, with enough of a pinch to get him pushing into his own hands. A stronger pinch with a hint of a twist and he’s already half hard. He runs a hand over his belly, rubbing a thigh lightly before giving a gentle stroke. The sensation of his own hand is a familiar one, and one he responds to well. A few strokes later and he’s hard, having to stop himself from just continuing.

Foggy fishes the vibrator and lube out of his nightstand, dropping the toy onto the mattress for a minute whilst he slicks his fingers. He rolls right and onto his side, pulling one knee up towards his chest and sliding his fingers over his hole. 

The first entry of a finger always makes him blink slightly at the sensation. He focuses his mind back on Matt, and wonders what the gloves are like- probably too rough for this. That thought is a disappointment, so he readjusts the fantasy to him opening himself up whilst Matt listens. No, not Matt. Daredevil.

His mind conjures the image of Matt, in full costume, leaning against the wall and rubbing himself through his suit. The image causes a groan. That opens the floodgates, because, frankly, Foggy is noisy. He learnt to be quiet as a teen and stayed that way in college, but vocalising is normal for him.

He rapidly joins his thrusting finger with a second, sliding in easily with so much slick. He relishes the sensation, and does his best to stretch himself before adding a third finger, right hand pulling at his cock.

Foggy’s patience runs out. He slides his fingers out and wipes them off on a tissue before slicking up the rabbit. He eases it in, slowly, enjoying the fullness and gently pushing until this curved tip finds its target. His gasp is accompanied by a bitten off cry for Matt. The little horn ears rest against his perineum and a slight nudge makes his hips rock in need.

**

Matt’s finished for the evening, earlier than usual, and has decided to go to Foggy’s. It’s more like being drawn, moth to a flame, honestly. He ends up there most nights now, since the roof access is equally good and Foggy’s bed is comfortable.  
He’s also rather pent up, an occasional side effect of the adrenaline. He’s already thinking about Foggy, whether the other man will still be awake.

He’s on the building over from Foggy’s when he hears his own name, somewhat breathy. It doesn’t sounds like Foggy’s in trouble, but he speeds up a little anyway. He lands on the roof and makes his way down the fire escape, Foggy’s heartbeat getting more distinct. It’s when he lands outside the window that the sounds start to become distinctive. Foggy is breathing heavily, muttering broken off bits of requests, pleading with his invisible Matt to fuck him, please.  
Matt’s opening the window and about to climb in, when a clear cry of pleasure hits like an auditory truck.

“Yes! Daredevil, please!”

Matt freezes, a wave of sheer want crashing over him. He presses a hand firmly against himself, rocking into the cup in his suit.  
Well, that was unexpected, on both sides. He files that information away for use later. He needs to get out of this suit, now.

Stepping into the apartment, he’s hit by the distinct smell of Foggy’s arousal, combined with lube and a hint of sweat. This is more than just jerking off quickly, clearly.  
His ears pick up a sound he’d been missing, a low buzz accompanied by slick noises. The need to get closer is unbearable.

Matt pulls desperately at his suit. He needs air on his skin. He needs to touch Foggy.

By the time he’s made it into the bedroom, Foggy’s breathing is quick, desperate. He’s glowing to Matt, the heat rolling off him as he humps desperately back against the toy in his hands. Broken sentences have become whimpers, the urge to come growing as he gets closer and closer.

Matt carefully makes enough noise against the door for Foggy to notice him and stretch out his spare hand. When Matt grabs it, it’s only faintly slicked with lube- so he’s been relying on the vibrator alone. His cock twitches at the thought. He clambers onto the bed in front of Foggy. He runs his other hand down Foggy’s chest and stomach, deliberately skirting his dick. Foggy’s hips thrust upwards with a groan.  
Matt keeps his hand going, down to Foggy’s entrance, tracing where it stretches round the toy. He lets loose his own groan at the feel of skin pulled taut around plastic.

He lets go of Foggy’s hand, moving it to himself and pulling rhythmically. He pulls his other hand back up to Foggy’s leaking cock, brushing past it purposefully. It draws a needy whine, and he pauses a moment before giving his partner what he wants. He’s jerking himself roughly when he grasps Foggy. He lets Daredevil into his voice when he leans down towards Foggy’s ear.

“Come for me, Foggy.”

Foggy does.  
A hoarse cry tears itself from his throat as he jerks desperately in Matt’s hand. The sound of him is enough for Matt, and he spills onto his hand.

It’s only a moment before Foggy, still breathing hard, pulls the vibrator out and switches it off, going boneless. Matt drops down onto his side, facing Foggy. Their breathing slowly evens out, and Matt moves until their foreheads are touching.

**

It’s not until a week or so later that Foggy accidentally lets slip the design of his vibrator.  
Matt is smug for days.


End file.
